Recordatorio:
by Nanashi Maro
Summary: Viñeta. -¿Paro? -No…si… ¡Ah! mejor… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Para! –le costaba hablar, Lavi lo miro con algo de pena. - Está bien, está bien. Ya acaba todo— sonrío y añadió para si en tono burlesco —Hasta Lenalee aguanta más.


Viñeta. Palabras: 538.

DISCLAIMER: No, este genial anime no me pertenece... (**C:** LOL! Pero que buen disclaimer!)

* * *

**Recordatorio:...**

-Ah- El grito murió en su garganta. Logró oír una exclamación que fácilmente pudo haberse calificado de suspiro (pero no era más que un respingo) que le saco una sonrisa socarrona.

Allen, a su lado, miraba a todos lados con ojos sorprendidos:

-Es tan grande- Oyó que decía con trémula. Ahora sí, el pelirrojo se soltó a reír. El peliblanco le miro admirado "Pero mira que reír justamente ahora…", él no podía ni moverse, la adrenalina y la sensación del vértigo instalada en la parte baja de su estómago le impedía siquiera pensar en soltarlo.

Lavi podía sentir su pulso acelerado estaba seguro de ello, las manos entrelazadas sujetándolo, debía sentir cada estremecimiento que lo recorría por completo y hacía temblar cada parte de su ser. No importaba que pasara, él nunca iba a acostumbrase, por más veces que el pelirrojo le obligara a hacerlo.

El pelirrojo bajo su mirada viendo la temblorosa gelatina que era Allen. Sonrió enternecido, aún era un chiquillo, casi se sentía mal por estar en esa situación con él.

...

No acababa, parecía que nunca iba a terminar, Allen seguía temblando preguntándose internamente cuánto duraría ¡Él ya no aguantaba más! Aunque... lo estaba disfrutando, no lo negaria, al menos una parte pequeña de sí (esa que no estaba pensando en las consecuencias) lo estaba haciendo. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien… la adrenalina, su respiración desacompasada, la falsa seguridad que el sujetarse le proporcionaba, la visión que se le comenzaba a nublar y el sudor frio que le recorría la nuca, todo aquello le causaba una extraña burbuja de emoción que le envolvía por completo. Aunque la parte racional de si no dejaba de gritar que eso estaba mal, para mala o buena suerte esa estaba más presente y Allen no dejaba de gimotear de tal manera que Lavi decidió que era suficiente.

-¿Paro?

-No…si… ¡Ah! mejor… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Para! –le costaba hablar, Lavi lo miro con algo de pena.

- Está bien, está bien. Ya acaba todo— sonrío y murmuro para si en tono burlesco —Hasta Lenalee aguanta más.

Eso no lo escucho Allen. Estaba demasiado ocupado en contener las lagrimillas que querían salirse…

Cuando fue el final sintió tocar el cielo para luego comenzar a precipitarse rápidamente hacia el suelo, literalmente.

Una vez, con los pies firmemente puestos sobre el pavimento empedrado donde habían terminado (mira que fue suerte el haber llegado a un callejón) y los deseos de besarlo más fuertes que nunca hizo una nota mental que esperaba, se grabara como fuego en su mente: "Nunca, ¡jamás!, volver a aceptar una invitación para salir por parte de Lavi" Mucho menos usar su martillo endemoniado como medio de transporte. Era horrible.

El pelirrojo miro divertido como su compañero trataba desesperadamente recomponerse de la impresión. Volvió a reír suavemente. Mira que no aguantaba mucho: apenas si habían alcanzado los ochocientos metros, él que quería llegar a los dos mil tuvo que detenerse pues le dio la impresión que Allen se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Además, no es como si hubieran bajado de sopetón, 125 km/h no era nada fuera de este mundo.

-Anda Allen—dijo palmeándole la espalda— que no ha sido nada, luego, ¿qué tal si llegamos más lejos?

La cara del peliblanco al oírlo fue todo un poema…

* * *

**N:** A mí no me engañan, ustedes pensaron que era sexo XD Son casi la una de la mañana y estoy "estudiando matemáticas" XD No me maten, apenas empiezo en este fandom, comencé el anime hace poco (voy en el cap 15) y no sé, cuando vi la escena esa de donde Lavi se eleva con su martillo junto con Allen, no sé…activo mi parte perve que se puso a imaginar esto… No sé, estoy fumada…

(**C:** y me mandas esto, me obligas a leer y peor aún a subirlo. ¿Sabes? No pude evitar pensar con tu bobo comentario final: "El león cree que todos son de su condición"… eres una maldita fujoshi que se quedara sola toda la vida! ... Por cierto…es una reverenda mierda :D ... Jo! por cierto...me mandaste esto hace una semana y hasta ahorita se me hincharon lo suficiente como para subirlo LOL! Tambien ya subi el perfil)


End file.
